Forever for eternity
by Shinigami.Itachi-sama
Summary: This is a VERY soft ItaKisa yaoi but gets more...'interesting' as the story continues... Have fun, and read at your own risk... MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


Forever, for eternity

Forever, for eternity

Everything was quiet, nothing was moving. The only thing that broke the nighttime silence at the Akatsuki Head Quarters was a dark and mysterious song flowing through the halls. No one was sleeping; everyone was sitting in the living room. They listened carefully to Itachi playing a song on the piano. Kisame couldn't help but stare.

Kisame and Itachi had been partners for about two years, and he had never heard the guy play the piano. Itachi ended the song on a low C and sighed. "Anyone else want to play something?" Itachi's emotionless voice broke another silence. Tobi's hand shot up in the air and Itachi stood up from the piano bench. Sitting on the floor next to Kisame, Itachi groaned as Tobi began to play 'Beauty and the Beast' for the hundredth time.

"Why did he watch that show anyway?" Kisame murmured to Itachi. Itachi merely shrugged and yawned. Kisame looked over his shoulder at Hidan and Kakazu. The two were half asleep by now. Reluctantly, Kisame stood up. "I'm goin' to our room." He said to Itachi. Itachi looked at Kisame with his famous 'whatever' expression. Everyone laughed suddenly at Tobi, who had fallen off the piano bench, and made Kisame jump.

Tripping over his own foot, Kisame fell forward, directly on top of Itachi. Itachi gasped as the 6 foot 4(inch) shark guy fell on him. Kisame's face immediately turned dark purple, which was a blush from him (you know, blue + red = purple). Kisame sat back on his knees and looked at Itachi. "Uh, s-sorry Itachi-san," Kisame apologized. Looking a bit closer, Kisame saw a faint pink blush on Itachi's face.

He suppressed a gasp, and stood up quickly. He tried his best to not run down the hall to his and Itachi's room. He got to the room and shut the door, heart going a mile a minute. "I can't believe I fell on Itachi… I'm so stupid… Wait, he blushed didn't he? Does he… Does he actually like me?" Kisame whispered to himself as he sat on his bed. A knock made Kisame jump out of his thoughts.

A small figure entered the room and closed the door. His black hair was slightly messy, his blackish-gray eyes fixed on Kisame. "Oh, Itachi, it's you." Kisame said to the male. Itachi sat on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Kisame's eyes widened. Itachi's eyes were bloodshot, like he'd been crying, or, wanted to cry.

"Is something wrong Itachi-san?" Kisame asked. Itachi's mouth opened for a reply but someone burst in the door before Itachi could speak. "Oh, you're with your _boyfriend_. Never mind Itachi," Kakazu laughed then left the room, slamming the door shut. Kisame narrowed his eyes as Kakazu left, then looked back at Itachi. Itachi had pulled his knees to his chest and had his arms around his legs. Itachi's face was buried in his knees.

"Itachi-san, are you alright?" Kisame asked, a little nervous. He saw Itachi tremble once or twice then went to sit with his partner. Kisame put his hand on Itachi's back, which made Itachi flinch. Looking up, Itachi looked at Kisame's eyes. Kisame was quite surprised. Looking at Itachi in shock, Kisame saw tears rolling down Itachi's cheeks. "What happened?" Kisame asked his voice cold.

"T-they wouldn't leave me alone… Then Pein gave me a mission… I don't want to go on that mission…" Itachi muttered. "Why wouldn't you, of all people, want to not go on a mission, Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi's eyes were soft and passionate as he looked at Kisame. "Because I won't be with you…" the words slipped from Itachi's mouth with love wrapped around each word, each sound of the letters. Kisame smiled inwardly then put his arms around Itachi.

How long had it been since someone was there to comfort Itachi? He was just a poor guy, lost in this world. Kisame hugged Itachi, and sure enough Itachi hugged him. "I will wait for you to come back. You know I will." Kisame whispered. "I know… I have to leave in five minutes for my mission though…" Itachi said, dismayed. Kisame kissed Itachi lightly on the lips and then separated.

"I will be waiting for you. Itachi-kun, I love you." Kisame said. "I love you too." Itachi replied, and for once, sincerely and truly, Itachi smiled. Getting to his feet, Itachi wiped the excess tears from his face and grabbed his cloak. Putting it on, he gazed back at Kisame. "I'll be back tomorrow." Itachi said, but something in Kisame's mind said that Itachi wasn't telling the truth.

Itachi bent down and kissed Kisame sweetly on the lips, then left the room. By the time the door to the Akatsuki HQ had shut, Pein walked into Kisame and Itachi's room. "Heh, he told about his mission? Where he is going?" Pein asked teasingly. Kisame shook his head. "He's going to the Village Hidden in Sound. It's a _suicide_ mission." Pein laughed. Kisame's blue eyes stretched wide and in one movement, he pinned Pein to the wall.

"You sent him on a suicide mission?!" Kisame growled. Pein smirked. "He was getting on my nerves." Pein answered simply. Kisame tightened his grip on the Leader's neck, but the Leader vanished into a cloud of smoke. Now all Kisame could do, was wait and hope his lover would come home safe.

**Two Days Later…**

Deidara ran into Kisame's room and Kisame looked at him. "Itachi-san is back, hmm!" Deidara announced. Kisame jumped up from his bed and put on his black pants. He and Deidara ran down the hallway and to the door. Hidan however stopped them. "I really don't think you want to see him…" Hidan said gravely. "What? Is he hurt?" Kisame asked worriedly. Hidan nodded. "How bad is he hurt?" Kisame asked quickly.

Kisame's eyes grew fearful at Hidan's next six words. "He's on the verge of death." Kisame raced out the front door and sat Itachi sitting against a tree. Kakazu, Zetsu, Tobi, and Konan were standing around him. From Kisame's view, Itachi was a blood covered mess of wounds and maybe a broken arm. Kisame ran over and kneeled next to Itachi.

"I-I told y-you I w-would c-come back…" Itachi stammered and looked at Kisame. Tears trailed uncontrollably down Kisame's face. Itachi's eyes widened then he coughed multiple times, blood drizzling out of his mouth with each wet cough. Kisame looked down and closed his eyes. A tear ran down his face and dripped off his nose. It landed on Itachi's cold hand. Kakazu, Zetsu, Tobi, and Konan started walking inside, as it started to rain a little. "Please Itachi, don't die…" Kisame begged quietly. Itachi's eyes turned the crimson color of the sharigan as he looked at Kisame.

"Kisame… I-I d-don't want you t-to cry when I-I d-die…" Itachi said and slowly put his hand under Kisame's chin and lifted his head up. "Look at my eyes… I will be with you for an eternity…" Itachi whispered. Kisame looked into Itachi's eyes, and watched as the Genjutsu slowly took place. Kisame saw him and Itachi together, in a house far from anyone that would bother them.

They were only together with each other. Kisame wanted to believe it was real, but as the Genjutsu faded, Kisame looked at Itachi's eyes once again. They were slowly closing. Itachi was dying, and Kisame didn't think he could do anything to save him. One thought crossed Kisame's mind. He picked up Itachi gently, like a baby, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

He appeared at a place in Konoha, Tsunade's hospital. Kisame immediately found Tsunade, who stared in nervousness. "Please help him," Kisame whispered. Tsunade looked at Itachi and shook her head. "I will not help enemy ninja." Tsunade said sternly. Kisame turned his angry gaze on Tsunade. "If you don't help him I will kill every God for saken ninja in this Village!" Kisame roared.

Tsunade flinched and finally nodded. "Alright, alright." She said. Kisame and Tsunade went to a room and Kisame placed Itachi gently on a bed. "K-Kisa…" Itachi said and coughed once again. "Kisame…" he finished. After hours of worry, Kisame heard Tsunade call him. "He'll be fine. He needs to rest right now though." Tsunade told Kisame then left the room.

Kisame looked at Itachi. He kissed his lovers forehead and sighed. "You scared me quite good Itachi." Kisame said. Itachi opened his eyes slightly, his blurry vision made him not look directly at Kisame. "I'm sorry…" Itachi whispered. Kisame shook his head. "Don't be," he said and kissed Itachi lovingly on the lips. "Kisame," Itachi said when they broke apart. "Let's live in the Leaf Village." Kisame looked shocked at Itachi's words.

"Why?" was all Kisame asked softly, not wanting to sound worried. Itachi sat up unsteadily. "I don't' know… I just remembered everything when I was little. It was so nice here. We could live at my old house. I know it's still there, even after seven years…" Itachi said to Kisame. "Alright," Kisame replied. Something in Itachi's eyes made Kisame uneasy.

"Itachi, can you see?" Kisame murmured. Itachi frowned, like Kisame was use to seeing. "Blurry." Itachi merely stated. Kisame hugged Itachi. "It's better than blind." Kisame said and picked Itachi up. "I can walk." Itachi protested. "And your point is?" Kisame teased. "My point is rawr." Itachi said and laughed lightly. Kisame chuckled.

"I never knew you had a sense of humor." Kisame told Itachi. "That's because no one ever bothered talking to me." Itachi said and smiled up at Kisame. Kisame smiled back and again vanished in a puff of smoke. They appeared at Itachi's old house. It was completely the same as it was before Itachi killed everyone.

"Together we'll live here," Kisame said but was cut off by Itachi. "Forever, for eternity." Itachi said and smiled. Kisame and Itachi went inside and walked around. Kisame didn't worry about Itachi running into anything, and Itachi held Kisame's hand. They stayed there for a long while. But what happens, when a now almost sightless Itachi goes missing?


End file.
